


Teddy

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kitchen Counter Sex, M/M, Make up sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, arguing over something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: “WADE!” Peter’s shout came from the bathroom.Wade bit his lip. That was Peter’s angry voice. He quickly tried to work out what it was he did when Peter stomped into the living room, brandishing his razor. Oh, Wade thought to himself, that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: What if Wade and Peter fight (with words haha) for a silly reason and then angry make up lovemaking?
> 
> So maybe its not as 'angry' as you would have liked anon but I hope I've made up for it with the reason they are fighting. You wanted silly? Well, I've given you silly. Wade Wilson level of silly ;)

Wade was drying dishes in the kitchen when he heard it.

“WADE!” Peter’s shout came from the bathroom.

Wade bit his lip. That was Peter’s angry voice. He quickly tried to work out what it was he did when Peter stomped into the living room, brandishing his razor. Oh, Wade thought to himself, that.

Peter’s eyes narrowed and Wade squirmed.

“Wade, did you use my razor?” Peter was trying and failing to keep calm.

“Me?” Wade tried his best to look innocent but he was sure that he looked more like he was cringing, “Why on earth would I need to use your razor baby boy? I don’t have any hair!”

Peter was blowing through his nose like a rhinoceros.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he snapped, voice high with scathing, “maybe to give that ridiculous teddy a Mohawk?”

“Whaaaaat?” Wade mocked disbelief, “I would never-why would you think-that’s crazy-“ Peter pulled the teddy from behind his back, “yes I may have done that. Yup.”

The fluffy brown fur on top of the teddy’s head had been shaved away save for the long strip running from its velvet nose and down the back of its head. 

“You’ve ruined my razor,” Peter seethed.

Wade scrunched up the dish towel and dropped it on the counter.

“The bear is called ‘Mr. T’ Peter. I had to do it otherwise he would have been the laughing stock of the teddy bear village!” Wade defended. 

“It’s a fucking laughing stock now!” Peter was advancing on him like a dark cloud.

“Well I’m sorry, but maybe the teddy wanted to feel bad ass,” Wade took a step back from the counter, arms flung wide.

“You are unbelievable sometimes, you know that?” Peter bellowed, throwing the bear and the razor onto the couch and stepping closer to him again.

“I was bored, the bear was there. It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Wade shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Peter was so close to him now, invading his breathing space. He bumped against the counter behind him, unaware that he had even been moving backwards.

He could feel the heat building up and the steady thrumming of his heart. The intensity of Peter’s hazel eyes making his mouth dry and his groin constrict. He was drawn into those eyes. Peter was so beautiful. Even when he was angry. He could lose himself just watching the way Peter’s lips pursed, the way the muscles in his jaw clenched, the furrowing of his eyes brows, the lines that formed in his skin when he scowled. Oh god he was so in love.

“Uh,” Wade blinked quickly, ”what were we arguing about again?”

Peter rolled his eyes and he surged forwards to capture Wade’s chapped lips in a rough kiss.

“Oh yeah, the teddy bear,” Wade mumbled against his mouth.

“Shut up Wade,” Peter growled. The anger in Peter’s eyes had changed to something else, something more primal. Wade suddenly knew what was about to happen and the anticipation fluttering in his gut was too much too bare.

“You owe me a new razor,” Peter leaned in and hissed in his ear.

Peter was now pressed flush against him and he could barely from coherent thought. Wade still couldn’t understand how being this intimately close to someone could drive him this wild.

“Uh yep, sure thing baby boy. A new razor. I’ll add it to my list of-guh,” Peter’s hand had plunged down the front of his sweat pants and was now exploring his rapidly hardening cock.

“P-Peter,” Wade whimpered, letting his head rest in the nook of Peter’s neck.

The edge of the counter was beginning to press uncomfortably into his lower back and he shuffled slightly.

Peter seemed to read his mind and, as if Wade weighed nothing more than a leaf, he hoisted Wade up onto the counter. 

Wade curled his arms around Peter’s shoulders as Peter’s hand rummaged around in his boxers.

He could feel the delicious heat building in his groin and bucked his hips at Peter’s touch.

He whined when Peter removed his hand and cupped Wade’s cheeks so that he could ensure his full attention.

Wade melted under that hazel gaze.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Peter hummed in his chest and planted a firm wet kiss on Wade’s mouth. Wade’s heart leaped in his chest, his skin tingled. 

Peter’s lips were soft and warm and Wade prodded them with his tongue. Peter parted his lips and Wade darted his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like toothpaste. Peter’s tongue flexed under the attack and he lapped at Wade’s mouth.

Wade moaned as the kiss got wetter and messier. His fingers found their way to twine into Peter’s hair, holding on for dear life as Peter nipped and sucked and pressed sloppy kisses to the corners of his mouth. 

Peter tilted Wade’s head back and he traced a long line down Wade’s neck with his tongue, mapping the scars lacing his skin.

Wade gasped as Peter sucked a mark into his sensitive skin. The mark disappeared almost as quickly as it was formed.

He could hear Peter curse his healing factor and he chuckled.

Peter was suddenly in his face again, stealing a hungry kiss before taking hold of Wade’s hips and tilting them up.

Wade’s head bumped against the cabinet and he watched with hooded eyes as Peter worked his sweat pants down and then hooked his fingers under the hem of Wade’s boxers. He tore them down in one swift movement and Wade could feel the heat spreading across his face. 

Peter hummed in appreciation and rolled his hips, grinding his still clothed cock against Wade’s. Wade let out a high pithed wine and he wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist.

Wade splayed both hands on the counter for support and Peter quickly coated his index, middle and ring fingers in saliva.

Peter pressed his fore head to Wade’s as he slowly circled the tight ring of muscle, teasing Wade’s entrance, enjoying his whimpers.

He pushed the tip of his index finger into Wade and closed his eyes so that the only thing he could focus on was the heat and constricting muscles and Wade’s erratic breathing. 

Wade bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Peter pushed his finger into him, all the way to the knuckle. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as Peter slid it back out and then in again with a quick thrust.

Every nerve was tingling. His skin felt as if it were on fire. His heart was thundering in his chest. He never felt so good as when Peter touched him like this, and he was only ever like this for Peter. Exposed and vulnerable and completely at his mercy.

Peter added the tip of a second finger and Wade yelped at the delicious pressure.

Peter plunged his fingers in and of out Wade as fast as he dared, scissoring and massaging.

Wade let out a stream of garbled nonsense which was interrupted by a hitched scream as Peter hit his prostate. 

The third finger was added and Peter hit that sweet spot with every stroke.

Wade buried his face in Peter’s shoulder, tremors rolling through his body. He was close, so close.

He wailed at the sudden emptiness as Peter removed his fingers. He couldn’t lift his head. He heard Peter undo his zipper and he felt the press of Peter’s cock against his ass.

“Wade,” Peter breathed, “Can I?”

Wade nodded desperately, bringing his hands up to curl into the back of Peter’s shirt.

Peter rocked his hips as he slowly pushed into Wade. Wade’s quivering breath and the way he flexed around Peter’s length, it was all he could do to not rut into him.

Fully sheathed inside his boyfriend, their bodies fully connected, Peter picked up a quick rhythm, holding onto Wade’s waist, keeping him still so he could burry himself deep with each thrust.

Forks of pleasure spiked through Wade as Peter pounded his prostate. He cried out as a particularly sharp thrust had him rising off the counter slightly. He clung to Peter desperately, sobbing breaths escaping with every snap of Peter’s hips.

“Peter,” he howled into his shoulder.

Peter reached down to fist Wade’s neglected cock and the sudden overstimulation tore a scream from Wade’s chest as he came hard and hot over Peter’s hand.

“Shit, Wade,” Peter groaned. His hips jittered, back arching as he came inside Wade. He wrapped his arms around Wade’s trembling body, panting hard, blissed out and boneless.

Wade shifted first, finally lifting his head. There was a glaze to his dark brown eyes and his scarred face was flushed red.

“Holy fuck,” Wade gasped, “That was….holy fuck.”

Peter pulled out of him and leaned back, giving Wade space to slide off the counter.

“Oh shit,” he laughed breathlessly as his knees gave way. Peter caught him and held him up until Wade could stand.

There was a warm sparkle to his hazel eyes. 

“Boxers. Pants,” Wade started to look for his discarded clothing.

“Uh, shower first,” Peter indicated to his jizz covered stomach.

“Oh,” Wade followed his gaze to the stain on his t-shirt. He looked at Peter and flashed him a lewd grin, “Only if you’ll join me.”

“I’ve already showered,” Peter scoffed but his expression told Wade that he wasn’t saying no.

Wade played along and gave him the biggest pout he could muster.

“Please baby boy,” he whined, “I don’t want to be lonely.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, grin quirking his lips.

“Come on then,” he took Wade’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the bathroom.

Wade followed gleefully, and not for the first time marvelled at how lucky he was to have found someone like Peter.


End file.
